legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Rebellion Storyline
The Fire Rebellion Storyline is a side storyline not directly ascociated with the B Team Storyline. It is made by Coolautiz and co-writen by 22kingdomheartsfan. Main Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Agent Carolina *Alex Taylor *Rarity/Human Rarity *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Agent Michigan *Agent California *Sunset Shimmer *Derrick "Freeze" McCracken *Tommy Oliver *Agent Nevada *David Johnson *Gerald Walsh *Benjamin Nolan *Jaxon Bates *Heather Peters *John Hanlin Mustang Act II.png Carolina & Director.png xuancamblog.png Rarity 8.png 14009216321c85e-original-1.jpg Fluttershy EG cropped.png Agent Michigan Halo 5 Updated.png Agent California Halo 5.png Sunset Shimmer FG.png LOTM Freeze.png Rgrs-tommy1.jpg Agent Nevada Halo 5.png Neutral *Dr. Leonard Church Doctor Leonard Church Season 10.png Villains *Nightmare Rarity *The Didact *Lucien Fairfax *Sheldon J Plankton *Malcom Hargrove *Vladimir Makarov *Nightmare Forces *Yellow Diamond *Divatox *Heckyl *Snide (Power Rangers) *Sledge (Power Rangers) *Rabia *Lord Arcanon *Ragyo Kiryuin *Salem (RWBY) *Admiral Salen Kotch *Vilgax *Fire Lord Ozai *Dick Jones *The Illusive Man *Galvanax *Madame Odius *Harvey Mallace *Dark Gennai *Azula *Douglas Shetland *Akihiro Kurata *El Sueno *Richard Nightmare Rarity.png Midnight11.png Lord Lucien Fairfax.jpg Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-21699924-200-200.jpg Chairman Hargrove.png Vladimir Makarov shoots Yuri Blood Brothers MW3.png Nightmare Forces.jpg Yellow Diamond-1.png Divatox.jpg Heckyl Dino Super Charge.jpg Snide PR.png PRDC Sledge.jpg Rabia.jpg Arcanon Introduction.jpg Kill ragyo kiryuin by jellyenvy-d769uhe.jpeg Salem (RWBY).png Call-of-Duty-Infinite-Warfare.jpg Vilgax Sword1.png Ending3a.png Azula atla.jpg CT Shetland.png Akihirokurata16.png Grw-sueno-1.jpg 3.richard (imdb).jpg Guides and/or Mentors *David "Section" Mason - The Search for Rarity Act I *Princess Luna - The Search for Rarity Act II *Princess Celestia - The Search for Rarity Act III *Lester Crest - Street Speedsters and Chronicles *James "Mustang" McCracken - Season 6 *Edward Buck - Season 6 *John Taylor - Season 6 *Arthur Maxson - Season 7 *Rachel Kane - Season 8 *Dimitria - Season 9/Season 10 *Keeper - Season 10/Season 12/Season 13 *Nick Reyes - Season 13 *Satsuki Kiryuin - Season 13 *Mick Kanic - Season 14 - 16 *Wes Collins - Season 17 *Irving Lambert - Season 17/Season 18 *Izzy Izumi - Season 17 *Commander Shaw - Season 18/Infinity *Cloe Carter - Season 18/Infinity Young david mason x reader call of duty bo 2 by xenarhapsodos-d74szib.jpg Princess-Luna-princess-luna-of-mlp-37082593-1280-720.png Celestia ehehe.png Lester Heists Update.jpg Mustang Act II.png Halo 5 buck.0.0.png Tumblr John Taylor.jpg Maxson-bq.jpg Rachel Kane sniper BO3.png Prt-al-dimitria.jpg Keeper.png Nick Reyes.jpg Satsuki Kiryuin Kill La Kill.jpg Mick Red Ranger.jpg Super Ninja Steel Wes.png IrvLambertSCDA5.jpg Digimon Tri Izzy.png Commander-Shaw.png Cloe FR Season 14.png Bases *USS Valkyrie (Battlefield) - The Search for Rarity Act I *Ebon Hawk - The Search for Rarity Act II *UNSC Infinity - The Search for Rarity Act III *De Santa House - Street Speedsters *C.J.'s House - Chronicles *Safehouse - Season 6, 8, 12, 15, and 16 *Prydwen - Season 7 *Power Chamber - Season 9 and 10 *UNSA Retribution - Season 13 *Citadel Station - Season 14 *Paleto Facility - Season 17 *Izzy's Office - Season 18 *Order of the Just HQ - New Donk City - Season 18, Infinity Original Series McCracken Era The Search for Rarity *The Search for Rarity: Act I: Sierra Leone *The Search for Rarity: Act II: Wraithmarsh *The Search for Rarity: Act III: Skyrim The DigiDestined The DigiDestined Saga takes place a few weeks after the end of The Search for Rarity and focuses on Order's struggles with the umbrella corporation from Red vs Blue called Charon Industries, as well as several other characters teaming up with the DigiDestined. *Street Speedsters: A Fire Rebelion Series *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 5 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Nightmares Trilogy The Nightmares Trilogy is set ten years after the end of Season 6. Some characters will return as well as introducing new characters and OCs. *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 7 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Rangers Saga *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 9 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Anthology *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Fire Rebellion In Space FR In Space is the final chapter in the McCracken Era. The Knights find themselves in a struggle against Salem and must go into the fringes of space to stop her. *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 12 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Post McCracken Era Ninja Saga The Ninja Saga is the first saga in the Post McCracken Era. Two children of past Order members meet new friends and must master the art of the Ninja to stop numerous threats, including the return of the Dazzlings. *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 14 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 15 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Stand Alone *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Second DigiDestined Saga *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 18 *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Infinity *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Omega Reboot Series *LOTM: Fire Rebellion Side Stories *Fire Rebellion Chronicles (Takes place durning The Search for Rarity) Canceled Projects *Fire Rebelion 2098 Projects on Hold *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Insurrection *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Project Freelancer *LOTM: Fire Rebellion: The Great Valley Other Notes The Fire Rebellion Storyline did crossover with the B Team Storyline on some occassions. FR's most notable crossover was with Kingofevil's storyline with LOTM: Dark Skies, taking place shortly after Season 16 in FR's timeline. Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storylines Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan